board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Army Men
Army Men is a new game on B8 started by user Chumpmoney. Basically, you choose a combination of five army guys, and wait to see if you encounter another user. Whenever Chumpmoney feels like it, he randomly picks two users and makes up a story about how they slaughter each other. There's little you can do to influence a win for your team, and even though each story is made up randomly on the spot, Chumpmoney still takes some things in to consideration. Depending on the outcome of each encounter, both users get their starting units back, and the winners typically get some sort of bonus for the next time they are in an encounter. The game is basically a one man role playing game where the users sit back and hope they do well. The benefit of the game is some crappy bragging rights, as well as a constantly developing storyline that gives users something new to read. The story takes place in a typical suburban home, where the main characters are little toy army men that battle for territory within the house. Alliances: Company Names and Affiliations Battlefields Bonuses Combat History Day 1 Alec Trevelyan006 def. VintageGin for the sandbox. Bokonon Live def. Mega Mana for the living room carpet and sofa. McBonesll def. Ainoxi behind the computer. CeraSeptem draw X_Dante_X. XoMage999 def. Tyder21 for the backyard flat and garden. Tom Bombadil def. PumpkinCoach for the den. gotspork def. Aecioo for the backyard. Pyrostormer def BeMiSol for the cubby units. Advanced_Koko8 def metroid and MSS in the upstiars hallway. Day 2 ''' Justin_Crossing def. Silverliner for the short bookcase. Aecioo draw dinobot on the stairs Tyder def. BBallman for the doghouse. ChumpMoney went to a concert and forgot to play the game. That ass... '''Day 3 The Soviets Bokonon and Aceioo defended against Bospsycho and AfroSquirrel in the living room Nintendo girl def. The Ninja in the backyard. Stats {|class="wikitable sortable" style="font-size:90%" |- !width=150|Name !Wins!!Losses!!Ties!!class="unsortable"|Extras |- |Advanced_Koko8 | 1 || 0 || 0 || Level 2 Riflemen, Jeep |- |Alec | 1 || 0 || 0 || Jeep |- |Nintendo Girl | 1 || 0 || 0 || Jeep |- |Bokonon | 2 || 0 || 0 || Level 2 Riflemen, Jeep |- |McBones | 1 || 0 || 0 || Stationary Turret |- |XoMage | 1 || 0 || 0 || Jeep |- |Tom | 1 || 0 || 0 || Nightvision |- |gotspork | 1 || 0 || 0 || Nothing |- |Stingers/Pyro | 1 || 0 || 0 || Stationary Turret |- |Justin | 1 || 0 || 0 || Stationary Turret |- |CeraSeptem | 0 || 0 || 1 || Nothing |- |Dante | 0 || 0 || 1 || Nothing |- |dinobot19 | 0 || 0 || 1 || Nothing |- |Aecioo | 1 || 1 || 1 || Bunker Drop |- |Ainoxi | 0 || 1 || 0 || Nothing |- |Mega Mana | 0 || 1 || 0 || Nothing |- |VintageGin | 0 || 1 || 0 || Nothing |- | Tyder | 1 || 1 || 0 || Jeep |- |Pumpkin | 0 || 1 || 0 || Nothing |- |BeMiSol | 0 || 1 || 0 || Nothing |- |_MSS_ | 0 || 1 || 0 || Nothing |- |metroid13 | 0 || 1 || 0 || Nothing |- |Silverliner | 0 || 1 || 0 || Nothing |- |Bballman | 0 || 1 || 0 || Nothing |- |Tecknic | 0 || 0 || 0 || Horny Dangerous Mutant Inbreeds |- |Bospsychopaat | 0 || 1 || 0 || Nothing |- |Afrosquirrel | 0 || 1 || 0 || Nothing |- |The Ninja | 0 || 1 || 0 || Nothing Category:Topic Series Category:Contests